Brand New Start Outtakes
by Darkira
Summary: This is where all the stuff that doesn't go to Brand New Start ends up. They should shed some light to certain things. Hope you like them! AH/Rated M for language and just in case.
1. EPOV I The Tar Pit

**Disclaimer & A/N: **Still don't own but my own words. Still not shrink or whisperer of any kind.

Please do go vote in the Slash Backslash contest and well if you vote for mine (Longing for Thunder), all the better. ;)

Again, thank you, Beautiful Figment. This story wouldn't be half as good without you. *hug*

**-xxXxx-**

Brand New Start

Outtakes

Edward's POV, part I

How I could feel like this and still live, was beyond me.

I avoided mirrors so I wouldn't have to see myself; conversations, so I wouldn't have to hear myself.

I avoided dinnertime, so I wouldn't have to taste anything; my family, so nobody would touch me.

I spent most of my days and nights avoiding something.

_Avoidance – noun_

_the act of avoiding or keeping away from._

I was avoiding life.

Do you know what tar pits are? That's how my life felt to me; like I was tossed into a pit of tar. The harder I paddled, the more I was sucked into the nasty blackness of the thick tar that seemed to pull me under, slowly but surely.

Sometimes I thought about things I was supposed to be doing...if I was an average 21-year old male.

I was supposed to be outside, going to movies, laughing with friends, studying, and being as happy and carefree as possible.

I couldn't remember the last time I had seen a movie. I couldn't concentrate on anything, and it made me annoyed with myself. I hated myself for what I had become and it seemed like nothing could pull me out of this misery until it was too late.

Most days I didn't think about the fact that I was going to die soon; I was withering away and I knew it. When I turned in my bed it sometimes hurt because my bones had become so close to my skin. My old clothes hung on me; I was fitting into a few tshirts I had kept from when I was fourteen. My jeans hung on me and it seemed impossible to get them to stay on without a belt; a belt that I had to punch new holes in so I could get it tight enough.

I looked anorexic. Well, not quite there yet but heading in that direction. It wasn't anorexia, though; I didn't have an eating disorder. I just didn't...want to...eat. It was tiresome. Everything was.

I waited for something to change. Nothing ever did. For months and months it had been like this.

I hated myself for being this way; for making everyone worry, but I couldn't find a way out of my pit of tar. There was no one who could pull me out. No one.

They had tried. All sorts of specialists had been coming and going in our house for the first few months. I knew, from what Emmett told me as I listened, concentrating on staring at the wall, that there had been people over to help Calla too. Or _try_ to help her. There had been all sorts of whisperers and they all thought the mare should be put down.

Surprisingly, I felt cold about Calla. I didn't know the exact condition she was in, only that she was wild, healthy, scared out of her mind. That was about it. I didn't know how she looked now since I haven't seen her since the accident.

Which I didn't want to think about...at all.

Sometimes I got terrible pain from cramps in my legs when my muscles were trying to keep up with my deteriorating body. The once healed injuries I had sustained still hurt occasionally even though they were healed now. So when I felt the urge to move I walked, or more like limped, through the forest near our house instead of going to the stables.

Nothing moved me; I felt things fleetingly. I was angry one moment and then frustrated the next. Sometimes I longed. For what, I didn't know. I felt guilty, emotionless, I felt...nothing.

And the longing was there. I longed for something unknown, something that would make a difference.

When he stepped in to my room that evening, bringing me my food for whatever reason, I was surprised. I managed to get a glimpse of his blue eyes and something fluttered within me. When he actually spoke to me, asking me a question, I had to collect my thoughts and get my voice to work before I could answer him.

I wondered what he needed a guitar for. If he played, surely he would have brought his own?

When he retreated from my room, I realized my heart was frantic, beating in my throat and I had to lay down and close my eyes for a moment. Behind my closed lids I could see blue eyes, filled with something I could almost recognize, maybe sorrow. But there was also a hint of hope there, something I hadn't seen in anyone's eyes in a while.

His hair and his dimples when he smiled a bit...they invaded my mind. Messy blonde curls, burned by the sun. His dimples had been so pronounced even though he wasn't smiling widely. I wondered what he'd look like with a genuine smile on his face.

His voice was velvety, smooth and not too low. There was an air of confidence about him I couldn't help but admire. I was so strongly attracted to him, it blew my mind.

I had been attracted to people before; mostly men, very rarely women. When I was competing, I used to travel a lot and meet a lot of people. I was sexually active back then. It was an easy thing for me, to hook up with someone since my parents gave me plenty of freedom. I was a responsible person, after all.

I used to be fit, handsome even; I knew that people saw me that way back then. Now...nobody would think of me like that.

The thought made my heart sink. He was so gorgeous, so...so perfect in my eyes. And even on the off chance that he was attracted to men at all, I'd never have him because why would he want me?


	2. JPOV I From Darkness

Disclaimer and A/N: This is my story, the characters are 's property. This outtake hasn't been betaed, so I'm sorry about the possible lack of flowing. It's also a bit more heavy and dramatic than the rest of the story has been, so please, read it with caution.

This happens some time ago in Jasper's past and should explain a few things. I hope you like it or at least won't hate it. :)

**-xxXxx-**

JPOV

He had been fixing fences at the back field whole morning. It was lunchtime and he began to slowly stroll back towards the house. It was quite the walk but the weather was nice.

The dogs were running around me, the two German shepherds and their little Jack Russell-friend were all being very active this morning. It was good, that way they'd be tired in the evening and let me and Alice in peace for once.

We had been married for a bit over a year now and things were mainly good. I had met her when I came to her parents' farm to sort out some problems they had with some young horses. She was a country girl, small and energetic and completely fearless with horses. Somehow even the biggest of the animals respected her and did as she told without hesitation, knowing that she'd never hurt them.

But like in many good things, there was a downside to her energy and positive nature. I learned it early on but it never bothered me when I fell in love with her. I never said love was blind, because there was nothing bad about being like she was. Or so I thought.

With Alice's hyper energy and bubbling positivity that caught on like a wildfire to everyone around her, she had a dark side. She was bi-polar. With every good period there came a bad one afterwards.

The dark days were horrible. She couldn't get out of bed, she needed to be watched so she wouldn't hurt herself just to get away from the thoughts in her head. For a few days to a week and a half every month my lovely Alice was a completely different person; dark and unable to do anything but to sit in her armchair and try to survive.

When she was put on medications she turned in to a zombie. , They had tried several different ones and by the time she was twenty-two she had sworn off them completely. Of course she didn't prefer the insane mood swings but those did beat the crap out of not feeling anything, ever or so she said.

I could handle it all. There was no doubt in my mind. Before we were married she kept checking that, kept asking me if I was still okay. Every time I told her I was and there was no doubt in my mind about wanting to spend the rest of my life with him. _"For better and for worse, Alice, that's what I've promised to you."_ I kept telling her those words over and over again when times were hard.

Six months in to our marriage it hit me. The happier and the more established in our married life we got, the darker her bad days got. Yet it never took away any of my love. In a way when she needed me more I loved her even more.

Some days I told my ranch hand Peter to take care of some of my duties around the ranch and spent it reading in the same room where Alice would sit in her chair. It broke my heart but I couldn't leave her alone.

Maybe I should have known.

I'll second-guess myself for the rest of my life.

That morning I was walking to the house from the fields and I was almost at the yard, when from behind the house in the shed we had there...

When from behind the house I heard a shotgun.

The dogs around me froze.

I could see Peter, running from the opposite side of the yard towards the back of the house. He'd get there first even though my feet were propelling me there without me realizing I was running.

I knew the sound of the shotgun, it was the sawed off one I kept locked away in the cabinet in my little office room at the stable loft.

But now it was nowhere near the stable, it was behind the house in the only building there was and I know what had happened. I knew before I hit the middle of the back yard and Peter ran out of the shed and tackled me to the ground to prevent me from going in.

He was stronger than me, but he would have several men with him to restrain me from going there. I was high on adrenaline, dread and despair and I pushed him off me and ran in to the shed...

The sight will never leave me.

It wasn't my Alice anymore. It was a shell of the woman I had given my heart and soul to.

I could tell she was dead. Nobody would survive such injury. Nobody.

I must have fallen down as soon as I staggered out of the shed. The next thing I remember clearly, with no doubt, was her funeral several days later.

There was a short police investigation. How did she get the gun from the cabinet when there were no keys? Did I leave the gun and the shells in the same cabinet on purpose for her to find?

It wasn't the way she did it that killed a part of me. Having always known she would want to be efficient, want to get it done right and not wake up in a hospital afterwards, it wasn't a surprise for me even if the statistics stated that women rarely shot themselves. How do I know that? Because it was in the coroner's raport that I read because the sadistic police wanted to see if I was guilty or not.

It was a lovely strategy. See if the grieving widower was really that or if he had planned for his wife to kill herself, leaving the shotgun and shells where she could get them. Surely he'd show some signs of guilt when he read that she had been pregnant, seven weeks or so the coroner had estimated.

They never charged me, even though I did assault a police officer. They wouldn't dare.

Two weeks from that day I got a letter, the officer's boss was apologizing me for what I had been put through. Making personally sure that I would get the apology and the word that I would not be charged of anything.

No hard feelings, eh?

The truth was I didn't know how she got the keys because I didn't remember when I had put them. I never had thought she'd do it... I would blame myself for the rest of my days.

The love of my life was gone. Our unborn child was gone. I was holding myself responsible.

The months after the funeral...I don't know how I survived. Peter worked around the farm, my sister Angela came and took care of me.

Her parents never blamed me. They knew that it was possible she'd take that way out of. They knew I did my best to make her happy and keep her safe. They knew I loved her more than life.

The dreams, showing me her lifeless, torn and broken body, continued for a long time. I doubt they will ever stop completely.

After she died I never fell in love again, it's been almost two years now.

I never touched another person and I never let anyone in. My walls are made of nightmares, brain matter, smell of gunpowder and her laughter I will never hear again.


	3. Christmas Outtake aka Some Years Later

**AN/Disclaimer: **All things Twi are still the property of S. Meyer.

This story takes place in the future. So if you don't want to spoil anything, don't read this. It will hint on upcoming events on Brand New Start which haven't been written yet, so if you read this, I've warned you. No bitching about it afterwards!

Also, this story contains graphic male/male sex. This is a slash story as will Brand New Start be eventually. So if you're underaged, do not read this outtake.

Brand New Start is nowhere near finished, so you'll have plenty to read in time. I had just enough time to get this out before the most insane days of the holidays begin for me. In fact, I should be in bed now and not sitting here, writing this...hmm.

If some things are vague, if you think you're being left out on something, trust me, you are. ;) It's meant to be only hinting to things in their past, in other words the things to come on The Story itself.

I hope you like it. I hope it doesn't spoil too much. It's _your decision_ if you want to read this.

One more thing. It hasn't been betaed, so I'm sorry about the possible weird stuff in it.

**-xxXxx-**

Brand New Start -outtake

Christmas, some years later

Jasper's POV

I sat in my armchair, reading a book when Edward walked in to the living room with snow still in his hair. His cheeks were red from where the frost had tried to get him. He had woolly socks in his feet and a long scarf around his neck. His dog, Monroe, was following him and had snow on his hair as well.

"You two look half frozen." I smiled at them and the dog, like he knew what I was saying, ran to lay down in front of the fireplace.

"It's lovely out there! You should have come with us!" Edward beamed at me while he came to me, straddling my lap, his knees tightly between my hips and the chair's armrests.

"No...I can handle Texas and I can handle Kentucky, but I bloody well won't go out to the Forks-weather, no matter it's Christmas." I told him and he pouted for two seconds before leaning to press his cold cheek against mine, making me jump and him giggle.

"Suits you right. Monroe liked it though." he pointed out and the dog turned his eyes to us and his tail flapped against the throw rug a few times on the floor before his eyes closed again.

"Okay now I'm getting cold." Edward said suddenly, the difference between the freezing cold outside and the warmth of our rental cabin making his body react with some delay.

"Bath?" I asked him and he smiled before ducking his head down to kiss me slowly and sensuously.

"Only if you'll join me..." he hummed and I couldn't help but to smirk.

"Like I'd miss seeing my boy toy naked.."

He swatted my arm but chuckled. We had been called a dirty old man and his boy toy just days ago by Riley who we had visited as he lived here in Forks nowadays. He had called us that with all love of course, but still, it had amused us greatly, especially thinking about the history we had with him.

Edward got up and walked in to the bathroom. I looked at Monroe and held my finger up as a sign to stay still. There was a loud gasp from the bathroom.

"Jasper!! Wha...when...oh my God!"

Grinning at the dog I just gestured for him to continue to sleep and he sighed, laying his head between the front paws.

"Good boy, Monroe." I whispered to him as I walked to the bathroom, looking all innocent.

"What? So I can't use Riley's services to get what I needed here beforehand? You know the pantry has a little fridge, so the bubbly was there. The strawberries and chocolate were easier to hide. It's lavender, by the way." I added when he was about to ask about the scent of the oil I had put in to the water.

"And no bubbles." Edward grinned at me in the light of all the candles around every surface of the luxurious bathroom.

"Would I ruin the bath with bubbles??" I asked, mockingly clutching my chest and he just chuckled at me as he stripped his clothes off.

Bubbles in the bath. Yeah, we had tons of these little anecdotes just waiting to be told to someone who was listening, didn't we?

"Music?" I asked and he grinned.

"This is bound to be good as well..." he just commented as I went to the iPod I had docked on to one of the bathroom shelves.

Pressing play I heard one of his favorite singers begin to sing the first song on her Christmas album. I watched him get in to the water, waiting for me to take my place, and his eyes twinkled with joy and love.

"Have I told you how much I love you anytime lately?" he asked as his eyes took me in hungrily as I stripped naked.

"No, maybe you should tell me now?" I teased him. We told each other how much we loved one another daily, usually multiple times.

Getting in to the tub I laid down on one end and pushed the button on the panel in the side to start the jets. Edward moved to lay between my legs and placed his head on my shoulder.

For a long time we just laid there, listening to the music and relaxing together. I played with his hair, all shiny and bronze in the light from the candles. We drank the champagne, ate the strawberries and chocolate and just enjoyed ourselves and each other.

"How long has it been now?" I asked suddenly.

My fingers moved to his neck and down his shoulder to trace the tattoo there. It made me feel warm inside to see it as only I knew the true meaning behind it.

"Hmm... Monroe turned five this summer." he said and then stayed quiet for a while in the way I knew meant he had more to say.

"And you know it depends on how we count. It's five and a half years if we count from the day I first saw you. If I count from since we became inseparable...that's a shorter time." he said and I almost heard the sigh he didn't let out but kept in.

"We were really stupid then, weren't we?" I asked the same question again. It was a rhetorical one. We knew that by now.

"But at least I have the most thoughtful and lovely partner now..." Edward murmured and tilted his head to me so I could kiss him.

"You know I'd do anything for you, love. And that I'd never leave you again." I said quietly, he knew this, but some things you need to hear over and over again.

"I know. I'd never let you go again either." he said with conviction before smiling at the song that was playing.

"Your favorite. I know. I had to add my favorite Christmas album after this one though." I grinned and he chuckled.

"Sarah's version of this song still beats Aimee's." he pointed out and I decided to let him have this one, for tonight.

"Are we going to go somewhere for dinner or did you turn that into a surprise too?" he asked and felt me smile against the skin on his shoulder. "Never mind...I don't know how you do this you know." he said and I nipped at the skin near his collarbone.

"I think it was Esme, by the way...she called to the caterer in town or something. So you get to thank your mom too." I told him after another comfortable silence.

"Should have guessed. Are Emmett and Rose coming?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good. I want to see them, I'm sort of jealous to Riley now." Edward said and I knew what he meant. It wasn't easy to have Emmett move away from where we lived now as he was married to Riley's sister, Rosalie.

"At least it's you who's jealous now..." I chuckled and Edward tried to elbow me to the ribs but luckily couldn't because of the lack of space.

"You had a reason though. So maybe it's a good thing we can all get along now." he said thoughtfully after a small moment of contemplation.

"Yeah, he's okay. Not that I thought like that when I first met him though..." I mumbled and made Edward let out an amused huff.

"I remember, I had missed him though and you know what he means to me even now. It's not like there's a contest between you two, I've clearly made my choice," he said and shifted on my lap, rocking his hips against me so that some very nice friction was caused to my cock, "but he still is important to me and Emmett as well." he said and turned around on my lap carefully so the water wouldn't splash everywhere.

"You've made your choice now," I said and my breath hitched when his hands ran over my front, "but back then it wasn't so clear to me."

"I know...but how would I have known you wanted me with all those mixed signals..." he whispered to my ear and I felt his fingers wrap around my length, "but I sure know now..." his tone was merely a whisper, almost a purr, as his hand pumped me ever so slowly and his teeth took a firm hold of the skin on my chest.

Unable to help myself I whimpered, which to him meant he had won. It had meant that ever since

that night when we went camping that first summer.

"As much as I love this tub..." he whispered to my ear and I held out a hand for him to get safely out of the tub.

It was tricky to him still, sometimes, to balance his steps when he had to do something more than walk. The limp was still there, that would never go away completely, but he was a whole different man now.

It took me time. A lot of time, before I could properly enjoy what I had with him. I know Esme and Carlisle think they're in debt for me forever for making their son _"the man he was meant to be"_, like Esme says.

I just call myself lucky. Especially whenever I see the way he looks at me when he wants me. His emerald eyes are forest green, his abs contract under my touch. His abs...it was weird to think of his transformation. Now, when ever we went clubbing which was rare, I had to keep an eye on him as the guys were all over him in an instant.

He claimed having the same problem so we had a deal, never letting each other out of our sight. It had worked. Although I suppose most of it was our preference of monogamy. We knew we were both too possessive to share. So we didn't.

I followed him in to the bedroom and watched as he crawled on the bed, turning on his back in the middle and raised a brow at me. I realized I was staring.

"Seeing anything you like, old man?" he smirked cheekily and made me grin.

"Dirty old man. Don't forget that."

"Oh, right. Sorry." he said and bit his lower lip, trying to look bashful but managed to make the whole looking me through his lashes-thing affect my cock as the expression went straight to my arousal.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you right now..." I said as I got on the bed next to him and he looked at me, clearly puzzled.

"But..." he started, looking worried and confused and there was a hint of the fear I'd seen there before, years ago. The fear he had of me rejecting him again. I had done it only once but it hurt him still and it hurt me to see even a hint of that in him now.

I placed my finger to his lips before he got ahead of himself.

"I was thinking..." I said, leaning closer to his ear, "that maybe my boy toy would like to fuck me instead?"

The whisper made him tremble slightly. When I pulled my head back, I could see the relief and then the excitement in his eyes, though he tried to be coy about it.

"Are you sure? I mean...we don't switch often...you don't have to..." he was giving me all the outs here, which I appreciated. I had my issues and he knew those, but I wanted to give this to him tonight.

"I'm sure. You know me better than I know myself, love. Would I suggest it if I wasn't sure?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, no you wouldn't. Thank you." he smiled radiantly and I could feel myself getting a bit choked up.

"I love you." I whispered as Edward leaned to me, kissing me hungrily and I wanted to chuckle.

Edward wasn't dominant. The only place where I saw the strong, determined side of him was around the stables or on horseback. The horses respected him so much, as did the dogs and I swear one day the cats would bow to him too at home.

In the bedroom, when he was given the reins, pardon the pun, he was controlling, forceful and of so fucking hot it made my head spin every time and each and every time I wondered why I didn't let him be like that more often. The reason was simple, he didn't crave it more often, I would have given him the power gladly had he asked for it.

The kissing and touching, he was nipping at my neck and I was tugging at the rings on his nipples, made us both rock hard in no time. We were in synch with each other. We know which buttons to push in each other, both in the good and in the bad.

When we fought, we fought in style like Peter liked to say. He told me once that he wanted to move out from the farm each and every time we fought. I told him it was his own fault he wanted to still live around us, having followed us in the first place.

When we made love, it was even more passionate. No matter how tired we were after a long day around the yard and the stables, if we felt like making love, it was always passionate and loving.

Edward kissed down my body and licked every tattoo except the text on my ribs which he told me didn't belong to him. He wasn't jealous but he wanted to respect that one and Alice's memory by not including it in our lovemaking.

When he reached the ink on my hip, the one that truly was his, he grinned up at me before licking along my cock, from the base to the tip and the gleam in his eyes was wicked.

"Under my pillow." he said and I slid my hand under the said pillow just to grab a bottle of lube.

"Wicked." I smirked and he chuckled, taking the bottle from me and I obediently spread my legs for him before he had time to tell me to do so.

"Good b...old man." he corrected himself and I couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

The laughter died quickly and turned in to a throaty groan when his mouth surrounded the tip of my cock all of a sudden.

Of course he gave me head as much as I did it to him, but this was different. He wasn't letting me get too aroused, he was prolonging the experience with change of the pace his head was bobbing in and the way his tongue moved around the most sensitive spots on me.

When his fingers found a way to my entrance, I couldn't help but tensing up. After all these years it still happened every time and I know that it was part of the reason why Edward would never push me to do this.

He released me from his mouth with a pop and looked at me.

"You don't have to, I love you, but I don't want to cause you any distress." he murmured softly, his fingers stroking my stomach and chest.

"No...I want this. I need it too...you know it's always like this. I know you'd never..hurt me...but..." I swallowed past the lump in my throat and without taking his eyes off mine he lowered his head down to take my cock in and he hummed around it, letting one finger slip in to me when I instantly relaxed for a moment.

As usual, after that I was able to relax properly, the second and third fingers didn't feel like much, well except pleasurable, and when he had teased me to the verge of my orgasm twice, he grinned at me writhing.

"I think you're ready." Edward smirked and his green eyes were turning dark with emerald specks dancing in them.

"You...think so?" I panted and he laughed, throwing his head back and I let my eyes graze his marvelous body.

He was perfect. There was no extra weight on him but he wasn't thin anymore either. The muscles he had were perfect, lean and sinewy, much like mine. And I don't want to sound like I was complementing myself but for a guy my age I looked pretty damn good still.

Suddenly he looked at me sharply and I could almost hear the growl before the words were spoken.

"On your side."

I did as I was told. He liked this position when he was in control. I knew the reason too, he had a fixation to my shoulders and neck and he wanted to be able to get his mouth on my skin while he was fucking me. The other perk was that he could reach to my cock which I wasn't allowed to touch myself. Yeah...go figure...there was a dominant side in my boy toy...

When he placed himself behind me, his hand ran through my messy hair and he whispered, "Honey and wheat..."

I smiled, I knew he loved my hair as much as I sometimes hated it myself. Messy blonde curls that got to my eyes and tickled my ears all the time. But Edward loved it so I kept the curls.

His cock pressed against my ass and I whimpered when he lifted my leg to pull it on top of his.

"You wanted to be fucked, so you will get your wish..." he growled in to my ear and pushed in to me, still carefully and letting me know he'd never hurt me with every movement he made, but it was clear to us both which of us was in control.

Giving in, letting go of my issues, I reached a hand to his lower back and placed it on top of what we lovingly called his tramp stamp. A row of galloping horses against a bright red and orange sunset was his second tattoo, a celebration of the day he got back to the saddle.

The first movements were slow and deliberate, the little obscenities he kept whispering to my ear were a turn on, as he never spoke like this when the roles were reversed. When I was doing the fucking, he was almost timid, no matter how passionate we were.

I enjoyed the little words, the way he felt inside of me as he hit the spots that were usually neglected and when his fingers finally wrapped around me, I could feel how close to my release I suddenly was.

"Almost...there..." I managed to gasp and he moved his mouth from my ear to my neck and nipped at the skin, licking the tattoo on my shoulder, concentrating on his own impending orgasm.

His thrusts were getting less controlled, harder and faster. Since I had told him I was close he took his hand away again and immediately reached for my hand that drifted from his back towards my cock. I needed the release, damn it!

"No, you know...the rules..." he panted into my ear as his fingers snapped around my wrist and held it against my thigh.

Edward was fucking me in a furious speed now and I felt like a ragdoll, a very close to orgasm-ragdoll but still a ragdoll, in his hands. I needed friction desperately but I wasn't allowed to touch myself and he kept us so that I couldn't get my cock in between myself and the mattress either.

I was making all kinds of whimpering and moaning sounds, almost whining, when he finally let go of my wrist only to slide his hand over my chest and to my shoulder for leverage.

"Okay..." he managed to say as he slammed in to me with force.

As soon as I managed to get my fingers around my cock I felt his fingers dig in to my shoulder an I came from the sheer pleasure and pain of it all, my hand had very little to do with it.

The last few thrusts from Edward when he came violently were just enough to prolong my own orgasm and we trembled for a long time, cooling off. The light sheen of sweat on us made us feel the chill way too soon.

Edward pulled out and I whimpered at the sensation.

"We need to get up and clean up. I'll change the sheets and you go soak in the tub." he mumbled in to my ear and I nodded lazily.

"Em and Rosie are here in no time and we don't really want to hear them joke about us fucking instead of entertaining the guests now do we?" he added as my eyes fluttered closed and I groaned.

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled, though I was only teasing as I knew he was right.

He swatted my arm and got up.

"Up now, Jasper, we need to set the table too and you wouldn't want to miss your Christmas present now would you?" he asked in a tone that hinted that he had gotten me something special, again.

"Okay okay..." I said and got up.

He kissed me as I was passing him and I know he was looking at me while I walked in to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

When we were both clean and dressed again, he fed the dog and I set the table while making sure everything was in order. Edward let the dog out and went to get more firewood while he had to be out to watch Monroe. The dog wanted to go and sniff at the trails around the forest so Edward thought better than to let him do that alone, God knows he had vanished a few times ever since he was a tiny puppy.

Half an hour later the fire was roaring in both the living room and bedroom fireplaces and the table was set in the kitchen. When Monroe barked twice, we knew Em and Rosie were there.

As we went to get the door together, Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, honey. I love you." he leaned to kiss me and I knew I was soon surrounded by family, no matter what had happened in the past.

My past was history now, as was Edward's. There was only the present and the future and we were together and happy.

"Love you too." I mumbled against his lips as I reached for the door.

"Stop making out and open the door!" Rosie called just as I pulled the door open.

"Yeah, and I hope it's okay that I only found one ho," Emmett said and got a slap that sent his winter cap flying to my lap from Rosie, "ouch damn it woman..."

We let them in and the friendly banter continued through the evening and late in to the night.

And my present?

It was the best I ever had.

**-xxXxx-**

**I should be back with more Brand New Start after the holidays!**

**Happy Holidays everyone!!**

**~Kira**


	4. EPOV Deflowering Edward

**Disclaimer:** Still property of , the story is mine. This hasn't been betaed as my beta has more than enough to do with the regular chapters of this story. You can't have it all, people. ;)

**A/N: **Since there are no lemons in BNS yet, I decided to treat you guys with a lemony flashback that sheds light some stuff and revolves around Edward losing his man cherry.

So yes, this is smutty, rated-M and not for kids so shoo now, little children.

-xxXxx-

EPOV

Deflowering Edward

I was eighteen. Before that I hadn't had much interest in anything but competing but at that point something changed. Maybe it was the natural progression of things? I was suddenly feeling horny _all the fucking time_ and it was driving me insane.

Sure I had kissed a few girls in parties and stuff and then wondered what the fuss was about. From the maybe five girls I had kissed, only one made me feel anything else but boredom but we were both fifteen and totally not brave or hormonal enough to do anything but kiss chastely in the back garden.

I lost my virginity in a hotel, it was some gala thing that happened at the end of a tour, eight competitions all over the Eastern part of the country. The city was...I don't even know which city it was. All I knew was that I was fucking bored out of my mind and both Emmett and Riley were somewhere else, probably getting drunk or laid.

My parents had left us three in one room, two beds and one spare, trying to make sure none of us would behave recklessly or bring girls there. It wasn't really girls they should have been worried of. Riley got more sex than Emmett and he was in to guys.

I was wondering along the halls of the hotel, Esme and Carlisle were downstairs partying with the rest of the parents and other adults. I had been made to wear something smart, so I had opted for new charcoal jeans that hugged my ass perfectly and an ink blue button up with a white tank underneath. I looked good enough.

Having never been in to drugs or alcohol or even smoking, I had very little to do. Sitting in our room just to get kicked out by one of the older guys when they'd eventually hook up and bring someone there...not my idea of fun. I wouldn't be able to relax there.

So there I was, around eleven in the evening, walking along the halls, passing room doors, then walking to the next floor and repeating the same...over and over again. I was thinking about Calla and how we were doing in general and I couldn't help but smile. I loved my horse. She was the best. Actually she was even better than her father had been and Mickey had been my first horse.

I still missed Mickey. When the vet told us that he had to be gelded, we knew it was serious. The vet explained that it was because he had some changes in his testicles which seemed alarming and were a risk to his health if they'd get to develop in to cancer. Even though he was a perfectly calm and gentlemanly stallion, we didn't want to risk it. I was little but I could understand wanting to keep my horse healthy. So he was gelded after he was used once more to sire the foal that then turned out to grow to be my Calla.

Mickey died when I was sixteen. He stepped on some uneven terrain on the paddock and somehow, with no luck on his side, broke a bone from his leg. Because he was a large and heavy horse, it would have been difficult to get enough support for the leg to get it to heal. We had to decide between trying to have him in pain and not moving much for a long time to maybe get better or let him go now.

We opted to let him go. He had done so much for our family and having him in pain and discomfort...it just wasn't an option. It was my decision in the end and even though I missed him, I hadn't regretted it.

Smiling a bit, I suddenly heard someone call my name. I raised my head and turned around. It was Tomas, one of the other guys around my age who were more interested in horses than the partying when parents weren't looking.

"Hey man, how're you?" I asked as he jogged to me with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm dead bored and on call for the horses." He said and I nodded.

"So am I. The guys went to where ever and folks are downstairs. Yours too? And Tina?" I asked, his sister, a few years older than him, competed too.

In these occasions the horses were often staying at nearby stables like now. One person from every family or group had to be on call in case something happened to their horses. I was the one usually on call for my family. When I wanted to sleep without the thoughts of being possibly interrupted, like before an event, it was Riley who got the cell on him.

"Where ever. Luckily I could get my own room this time. Tina said she won't share with a teenaged boy anymore and refused to compete if she didn't get her way. Thank God for that." Tomas grinned and I chuckled.

For as long as I had known him he had complained about having to share a room with his sister. It was stupid but their parents were trying to raise them in to tolerant people or something like that. Bollocks. Tomas and Tina would have been able to be better friends and not bicker constantly if they hadn't been together all the time.

I knew for sure that Tomas was into guys too and he liked me...a lot. He was nineteen and a few inches taller than I was. His hair was short and very blonde because of his Scandinavian heritage and his eyes were lovely blue. He was so cute I had often wondered if I should...because I knew he wanted to.

That night, out of boredom, I decided.

"You know...your suggestion..." I raised a brow at him and he blinked. Then he swallowed hard and stared at me for a while.

We had talked about this before. We were both more in to guys than girls, that much I knew without having experience. Tomas had experience, quite a bit actually and he was certainly someone I could see myself...practicing with.

"Erm...are you sure?" he asked and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I told you I'd tell you if I wanted it. I'm telling you. No day like today and whatnot. Besides I'm fucking horny as hell and I think it's time." I shrugged nonchalantly and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Well then..." he said and nodded towards where his room was.

Tomas led the way. His clothes were similar to mine but all was black. I knew he liked the contrast between his slightly tanned skin and blonde hair and dark colors in clothes. He wanted to get laid and he usually did, but he very rarely hooked up when he was on call.

I wasn't nervous, at least not yet. Knowing Tomas I also knew he wouldn't hurt me and because he actually liked me, he would treat me right. He was a top, which wasn't a problem to me, I never saw the whole fuss about switching and whatnot when I thought about it. I wasn't that dominant with people and even though I could see myself being aggressive with someone I trusted, being the top wasn't something I was really into even in my fantasies. If I wanted that, I could do it with girls, right?

Maybe part of it was the whole lifestyle. I was disciplined. It was me and not my parents who drove me to be as good as possible. It was me who trained endless hours on and off the horse and worked my ass off to be as fit and healthy as possible so I could succeed on the path I had chosen for myself. Letting go and giving the power to someone else when it came to sex seemed like a good idea...well...in theory at least.

When we got in to Tomas' room he locked the door behind us and grinned at me a bit. I couldn't help but to grin back. His dimples were to die for and the slightly mischievous expression in his eyes was just adorable and extremely hot.

"You know I've wanted this for a long time..." he said in an almost purring tone which was still so masculine it made me shiver. There was nothing girly about Tomas.

"So you've told me..." I smirked as we were kicking our shoes off.

He walked to me, we placed key cards and cells and stuff on a table nearby before touching each other. I liked the arrangement here. We had speculated about this for hours. He knew I wasn't ready but that I might just use him as my practice buddy and get the whole virginity-deal over with. Tomas on the other hand liked to teach and liked me. Or so he said.

When he stepped right in front of me and leaned in to kiss me, I didn't hesitate. Come on, I wanted to feel something new and I wanted him. Since we technically had all night, unless we got calls from the stables, we took our time unbuttoning one another's shirts.

Leaving them somewhere on the floor we walked towards the double bed and he pushed me down to it, chuckling while he got on top of me, straddling my thighs.

"Edward you have no idea how hot you are. You should hear what they say about you..." he said, making me wonder until he leaned to kiss me again.

My thoughts began to get messy, jumping here and there, as he kissed my lips and my neck before moving down, breathing hot air to my nipples through the thin fabric of my tank. When he bit down on one, I gasped and my back arched, raising my hips too. Hell...that did feel good. Little pain involved...who would have thought I'd like such thing?

Tomas leaned back only to pull his own tank off.

"Stop." I told him and he leaned back, letting me watch him for a while.

Oh dear God... The boy was gorgeous. He wasn't too muscular but every muscle of his chest and abs was there, faintly seen and when I reached to touch his chest just to slide my hand down, he gasped. I know my lips twitched as I traced the planes of his torso with my fingers, dipping between the muscles and he let out a whimper.

"Enough..." Tomas gasped and I smirked.

"Well not my fault. This was your idea." I pointed out cheekily and he responded by moving on top of me enough to grind his hips to mine.

The friction and the fact that we both were getting very obviously hard was such a turn on. Tomas pulled my tank top off and tossed it on the floor before he leaned in to kiss me and shifted to lay beside me.

He nipped at my neck and chest while his fingers and blunt nails grazed my skin here and there. I was lost in the sensation of his teeth on my sensitive nipple when he suddenly palmed me through my jeans. My hips bucked against his hand as a hiss escaped my lips. God damn...

"Hmm...yeah you're ready all right..." Tomas murmured, looking up at me with a look in his eyes that I didn't recognize. Not until I realized it was want, the real kind, the kind where you know you're going to get that person you're lusting for.

"Oh...fuck..." a whimper escaped me again when be began to nip his way towards my waist.

"Let's do this properly." Tomas said and smiled at me, in a more gentle way, before going for the fly of my jeans.

I watched with fascination while he opened my fly and pulled my jeans and socks off before repeating the same with his own. Yeah, the boy had some serious muscles all right...

I must have licked my lips because suddenly Tomas chuckled and my eyes snapped to his.

"That good, eh? Had I known this before, I would have tried to get you much sooner." He smirked.

"Oh what have you called the last year? Not trying?" I had to smirk because he had tried but he'd been vague enough to be too straightforward, because he knew I wasn't ready and we were friends above all.

Shaking his head a bit he flashed me a cute smile before crawling back to bed, ending up between my legs.

"Now...let's make sure you're _really_ ready for this." Tomas smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

When I dropped down from my elbows, he leaned down more to reach me and pressed his hips against mine.

"God damn..." I mumbled and he chuckled against my neck he was kissing.

Without another word he began to roll his hips against mine, rubbing our cocks together through the fabric of our underwear and making every thought fly out of the window very efficiently.

I knew he was holding back so he wouldn't freak me out. He was familiar to this and I wasn't. Sure I had made out with people but this was already further I had gone with anyone.

After minutes of kissing and touching and getting lost in the new sensations he was causing in me I gasped for air. I was harder than I had ever been and Tomas smiled at me, raising a brow.

"Oh God yes..." I answered the question he wasn't asking and he chuckled.

Tomas kissed me once, almost chastely, before sliding down and taking my boxers with him quite smoothly.

"You've had practice." I pointed out cheekily and he threw his head back and laughed.

"Might have. Or then I've just thought about having you here like this so many times..." he winked and I blushed.

Watching with interest as he went to get a condom and a bottle of lube from his bag of toiletries, I realized I wasn't nervous or scared. I actually wanted this to happen now and with Tomas.

He walked back and dropped his boxers before climbing on the bed and kneeling next to me. Leaning to kiss me again, he distracted me from the click of the bottle and I smirked in to the kiss.

"Like I wouldn't have noticed, eventually." I chuckled and he grinned at me.

"A boy can try, eh?"

There was something very cute and slightly mischievous about Tomas, always. He seemed shy at first but his eyes sparkled in a way that would tell anyone he wasn't shy at all when you got to know him.

"You trust me, right?" he asked suddenly, more seriously.

"Of course, I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

His smile was nice and almost tender somehow.

"Well then, Edward..." he grinned and kissed my abs before moving so that he could lick my cock from base to the tip.

I couldn't help but to gasp at the feeling of his wet tongue and when I looked at him, his eyes were fixed in to mine as he licked me again. Jesus...

He moved to kneel between my legs again and this time spread some of the lube on his hand. Without asking for permission, as I had stated I trusted him, he began to stroke me below my balls. It felt...weird but not in a bad way.

Spreading my legs for him a bit more, which made him smile, I took a pillow and tucked it under my head to be more comfortable and see better. And see I did... His skills, not that I had much to actually compare them to, were very..pleasurable.

I watched him as he probed at my entrance with one slick finger and then licked my length once again before taking me in to his mouth.

"Fuck..." the sound was more like a hiss than an actual word as he began to work with his mouth and his fingers, adding one after other when he felt I was ready and then pulled them away before I got too close to coming.

"I could do it that way too..." he asked with a raised brow but I shook my head.

"No...I want to feel you properly, it's what we both want, isn't it?" I asked and he smiled as I got up for long enough to wrap my fingers around his cock.

Feeling completely comfortable and somehow brave too, pumped it a few times while he kissed me.

"Okay then..." he smirked finally and I took the condom and ripped the foil, putting it on him quite smoothly. Well I had to learn it, didn't I? Safe sex and all that...

Tomas kissed me once more before pushing me to lay down.

Leaning over me a bit he positioned himself before pushing until the head was inside, past my muscles.

I gasped at the sensation. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. My eyes closed at the amount of different things coursing through my system. I felt a tiny hint of pain but most of all an intense connection to Tomas and suddenly I was happy it was him doing this, not some stranger somewhere.

When I relaxed more he pushed in, inch by inch until he was buried in me and he stopped to hover over me, looking at me with warmth in his eyes.

"How does it feel?" he asked a bit breathlessly and I smiled, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Good...nothing like I expected but ten times better." I said, surprised to hear my voice was a throaty whisper. It made him smile though.

"Honey, you have felt nothing yet..." he smirked and pulled back a bit before moving back in, slowly making the movement deeper with every thrust.

When he was almost completely out of me and then pushed back in, he hit a spot inside me and made my back arch and I heard someone moan loudly. It took me a while to realize it was me who was making those sounds as Tomas moved his hips, pumping in and out of me almost gently.

"Harder..." I heard myself say and I know my eyes widened at that, how did I...

The smile on Tomas' lips was gorgeous, his eyes darkened and he leaned to kiss me heatedly before he did as I asked and began to fuck me.

If the beginning was close to making love, the ending was pure primal fucking. I was clutching to the sheets and just going with the emotions.

"Touch yourself," Tomas said in a husky tone.

I wrapped my fingers around my cock and pumped just a few times before I felt my eyes roll back. When I came, it was like a massive wave hitting me out of the blue. I had never come like that in my life.

Registering that Tomas was about to come by the way he sounded, I opened my eyes to watch him throw his head back.

"Oh...fuck...Edward..." he moaned and I watched with fascination as he slumped over me, panting like I did.

I couldn't help the grin that spread on my face. Not only had I just come like never before but I had also given Tomas what he had wanted for a year.

After a while he pulled out and tossed the condom to a bin in the room.

"Shower with me?" he asked and I smiled, taking his offered hand.

"Sure."

We walked to the bathroom and took a shower, washing each other carefully and almost sensually.

While we stood there under the water, I said, "Thank you. It couldn't have been a better first time."

"Oh I know honey..." Tomas smirked at me and kissed me again, but I know he was happy that I put it into words.

"Was it worth the wait?" I asked, looking down a bit, feeling a bit shy for the first time since we entered the room.

Feeling his fingers under my chin I looked up at Tomas' bright blue eyes.

"Yes. Every single day of it. I'm honored, Edward, that you picked me." his smile was beautiful and somehow very caring.

I leaned up enough to kiss him and we held each other for a while before turning the water off.

I ended up spending the night in his room after sending a text to Emmett and Riley to keep their mouths shut. There was no need for us at the stables that night and we had another round too and it was just as good if not better than the first one.

We hooked up in the next year a few times when we were staying in the same place while taking part in the same competitions. It stopped when he and his family moved to another part of the country and we didn't meet anymore other than fleetingly every few months.

Others came, pun intended. Including Riley whom I hooked up with once while being slightly drunk. This happened at home though, not while competing and we continued exploring our sexualities for a while until I realized it was more to him than it was to me. Or would ever be. Accepting that, though I know it wasn't that easy for anyone, he wanted us to remain friends as he was sort of a part of the family during summers. And then the accident happened and everything changed...

-xxXxx-

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. What else would you like to see as an outtake? I'm taking suggestions. :)

Also, there's a thread for Brand New Start on the Twilighted-forums, you can find the link from my profile. :)


	5. The Accident Drabbles

**Disclaimer: **Still S. Meyer's chars, my story.

These aren't betaed, as they're just drabbles.

Oh and Emmett's is 120 words long as he needed to say a bit more.

I hope you like them.

Rosalie will tell you about things in her own chapter of outtakes later on.

I didn't forget her. ;)

**-xxXxx-**

**The Accident - Drabbles**

Edward

I walked. With...Bella. Jasper was with Calla, he had told me he'd go there after we'd met in the kitchen.

Morning to my dad. Then...car.

The horror in Bella's eyes at the sound of the truck. The wild panic when she darted towards the house and ran behind. And I knew, I knew both my dog and my horse and I just knew...

My feet propelled me forward, my ears picked up the sounds.

A neigh. A cry.

A thud.

I stood there. Frozen, I looked at the scene in front of me.

My Jasper on the ground.

Blood.

Darkness.

**-xxXxx-**

Esme

I woke up with a slight headache. There was a glass next to my alarm clock I seldom needed. Ibuprofen as well. I smiled, despite the hangover.

The party had been a success.

My sons both so happy, both with their ideal mates. My heart felt full.

I thought, _"Things are changing. For the good."_

I showered and got dressed before walking downstairs.

Edward walked past the windows with his dog.

I smiled again, turned away and then heard the sounds.

How I got to the back of the house I don't know.

My happiness changed instantly.

To despair.

**-xxXxx-**

Emmett

Immediately I could tell she was a little demon in disguise of an angel and I knew she saw me too.

We spoke very little, mostly we just soaked in the fact that we had found each other. I'm no romantic, but some things you just _know._

What happened between us that first night will always stay private.

Her flirting with others made no difference. It amused me greatly when I knew they'd be nothing to her and I'd be everything.

In the morning...

She comforted Esme, she wasn't as in control as she appeared to be but still there for my mom.

Instantly I was in love.

I went with the ambulance. To stay with my baby brother's soulmate.

**-xxXxx-**

Riley

Joseph was my escape for the night. I hid myself inside of him and he knew.

I watched Edward be happy, forever relinquishing the idea of him being mine.

Waking up I went to get a drink from the house.

Suddenly the chaos erupted.

I had to catch Bella, she trusted me more than the others.

When I caught her, I grabbed her and carried her in to the guesthouse.

I sat with her rapidly beating heart giving rhythm to my own, the puppies crawling around us.

And waited for a word as I was too scared to go outside.


	6. EPOV Realizations

Disclaimer: The characters and anything else recognizable isn't mine.

The story is, so keep your paws off.

This was not betaed, as per usual with my outtakes so bear with me.

**-xxXxx-**

**Realizations**

EPOV

The frustration coursed through me every now and then. To have this kind of setback now, that bloody woman should have crashed her car before she got to our yard!

I don't know where the rage came from. I had never been a particularly aggressive person. It was just something I couldn't handle very well it seemed.

Sure, I was closer to Jasper now that I had been before. We knew what we meant to each other. After the kiss the night of the party and the way he brought me back... It was clear that I had found my soulmate. Who else could bring one back from a stage of unconsciousness like that? Besides all I needed was him to look at me and I'd feel different now. I was in love.

And still I couldn't help it. Maybe I had closed off myself so well after my accident that feeling something now was overwhelming? All I know is that when Jasper snapped at me, I felt my shortcomings run over me like a truck.

"Don't you think I know everything about blaming someone? I blamed myself for years for owning a shotgun. I still do. Don't you ever let something like hatred and anger ruin what we have, because if you do blame that neighbor of yours, you're turning this, the fact that we are still here, into something negative!" he yelled at me and then buried his face to his hands.

I could see it was because of physical pain, he wasn't hiding his face, he was holding his head. He had a severe concussion and I was making him this upset?? How the hell was I supposed to be in an adult relationship if I couldn't get over my stupid childish angst?

So I bolted, ran out of the house and to the guesthouse. I needed to hug my dog and just be around someone who would love me no matted what I said in a moment of stupidity.

It crossed my mind that I was actually running, again something quite childish to do, but at least my body worked for me instead of against me?

When I practically threw myself through the door, the puppies froze for a moment and Bella looked at me like I was something dangerous.

"Sorry girl, didn't mean to scare you!" I exclaimed, and then it was like a furry three-legged wave washed over me.

Bella was suddenly hopping to me, so full of enthusiasm it was heartbreaking to see. I knelt on the floor, my hip slightly protesting, and she pretty much ran me over. She was licking my face, whimpering with joy and I broke down.

I managed to let everyone down in turn, didn't I? Even my dog.

For a very short while I had been able to see my faults and I had worked on them. Then one little accident happens and I go back to being a stupid teenager which I once was. I was supposed to be a grown man by now, so why wasn't I acting like one?

At some point Riley came downstairs from his nap. I knew he wasn't able to sleep properly because he was worried. That was one of the things I liked Riley so much, he was invested in every relationship he had, but it came back to bite him in the ass too sometimes. Like now when he knew I was okay and that Jasper would be too, but he still worried enough for it to cause insomnia.

He saw me there, my back pressed against the door, Bella on my lap and the puppies crawling all over us.

"Oh Eddie..." he sighed, gathered the puppies and called Bella off me. Then he walked back and picked me up like I weighed nothing, which was probably almost true, and carried me to the couch.

"When do I learn, Ri?" I whispered to his neck, clutching to him like some sort of a lifeline.

"Eventually, baby. You know that. You had a setback and now you're trying to get back on track." he said quietly, his strong arms around me as he held me, grounding me through his presence.

"How...I mean..." like always, I was having trouble with words, "I want him. I've never wanted anyone like I want him and...what if I'm not ready to have an adult relationship?" The words sounded strangled, I was putting my fears in to words for once, instead of blocking them and hiding them inside me.

"Edward... First of all it should be Jasper you should be talking about this with. Secondly, I think he'll understand when you'll talk to him. Thirdly, you won't know until you try it. I can see that he loves you already and you love him. The kind of chemistry you guys have is rare." Riley spoke, his chin resting on top of my head.

"You have someone loving you back, Eddie. Don't throw it away because you're feeling insecure." he said after a thoughtful silence between us, "To have someone love you back...I think it's the greatest thing you can have." his voice got more and more quiet.

"I'm sorry..." The words came out as a sob. I knew I had hurt him so badly, yet here he was holding me like this.

Fuck! I so didn't deserve him either.

"Hey, stop that, what ever you're thinking." he said firmly, tilting his head back and lifting my face to look at him.

His eyes were stormy and serious as he looked at me.

"It's because of what's been going on between us that I can give you this little piece of advice, Edward. It's because I know how it is, how much it can hurt, that I can say this," he took in a breath and looked at me even more seriously if possible, "you can't force your feelings. Nobody can. I know you would have done it for me a long time ago if you could." He smiled a bit sadly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah...I would have." I smiled back in a similar fashion.

"So you know that when you find that in someone, it's rare because he didn't choose to love you. Nor did you choose to love him. It just happened and now you have to deal with it." he said and let go of my chin after kissing my forehead gently.

We sat in silence again, his arms had loosened around me a bit and I leaned to him contently. Of course I had wished it could have been Riley. You never want to hurt someone you love. I just couldn't love him in the right way.

"Can I stay here? I need to think and I can't back in the house." I sighed, suddenly feeling very tired again.

"Sure. Take a nap or something, you look exhausted." Riley smiled and lifted me off his lap, placing me on the couch. He tossed an afghan over me and smiled warmly.

"Take your time, you need the rest and you know you're not hundred percent yet, even if you feel better." he said and I nodded before surprising myself with a yawn.

Drifting off, I laid there on the couch and when I woke up, dinnertime had already passed.

"Your mom brought us plates." Riley said from where he sat in the armchair, one of the puppies asleep on his lap.

"Good...I'm starving." I yawned before I shot him a look.

"Jasper is fine. His sister came over from where ever it is she lives." Riley said and smiled a bit.

"Angie's here?" I asked, totally taken by surprise.

"You know her?" Riley asked as we walked to the kitchen to place down the puppy and re-heat our dinner.

"No, but she means the world to Jasper and I saw her one day when they were webcaming." I replied as the microwave spun my plate around.

"She seemed like a feisty but sweet girl." Riley agreed and I grinned, I think those were my thoughts of her too.

Then I realized what this meant and grimaced.

"What?" Riley asked as he handed me my soda of the day. I was still drinking soda over dinner and every meal for the extra calories. Jasper was clever and sneaky.

"I think I'm going to have to talk with her. In private."

"Oh poor Eddie...going to get the protective sister all over your ass..." Riley chuckled and when I swatted him, he looked at me mischievously as he said, "and it's not even her you want near to your ass now is it?"

When I was going to lunge, the microwave pinged.

"Oops! Saved by the bell!" Riley laughed and ducked away so I could get my plate.

The rest of the evening we just chatted like we used to when we were younger and spending time together as friends. It was nice and even though I had every intention to get back to Jasper to at least sleep next to him I fell asleep again and Riley probably thought better to let me sleep.

I woke up again some time before sunrise and realized I was under the blanket again. Smiling a bit I got up and let Bella out to go pee before I walked through the darkness of the yard and entered the house quietly.

I got rid of my shoes and went to the living room.

Jasper was in the bed, looking so lonely on his side of the bed and I felt bad immediately. Guilty for falling asleep and not coming to him to clear things up.

I stood there, watching him sleep when I heard soft steps from the stairs.

Turning around I saw a lovely brunette that looked a bit like Jasper looking at me.

"Good morning Edward." she said and there was a twinge of hostility in her beautiful eyes.

"Angela." I nodded, probably looking sheepish as ever.

"Let's talk. Outside." she smiled a bit too pointedly for my taste.

I walked back to the door and opened it quietly.

What a lovely way to start a morning...

**-xxXxx-**

**A/N:** I hoped this made you happy.

There were lot of speculations in your reviews of the last chapter as to what happened in the guesthouse.

Now you know. ;)


End file.
